Who knew
by NerwenNoir
Summary: Nunca cheguei a pensar que isso aconteceria na minha vida
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha não me pertence e essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

boa leitura.

* * *

O que é o amor? Uma pergunta tão difícil de responder, por muito tempo pensei que estava amando, sofrendo a dor de amar, mas não estava amando, estava vivendo uma ilusão. Afinal ele vive me salvando, às vezes tenho raiva por sempre ser a mocinha a ser salva, nos últimos três anos venho treinando, me tornei mais forte, mas para ele sou sempre o elo mais fraco do grupo, na ultima luta que tivemos contra nosso inimigo, eu salvei a vida dele, e ele simplesmente briga comigo me chamando de bruxa e como sempre quando eu fico com raiva dele falo varias vezes a palavra senta, e com isso me distancio do grupo.

Naquele dia voltamos pra aldeia, para voltar a minha era, fui pro poço come ossos, um caminho tão natural pra mim, chegando em casa dei um abraço na minha família, da qual eu privo da minha presença por ele, passei o resto do dia com minha família, na manhã seguinte comprei tudo o que precisava, e voltei pro meu grupo, e como de costume houve a reclamação vinda dele de como demorei, nesse ultimo ano foram poucas as vezes que vi minha família mas não falei nada, e com isso partimos em outra busca pelos fragmentos da shikon no tama.

Passamos o dia viajando, paramos numa clareira para passar a noite, mesmo com as reclamações vindas do Inuyasha, com sua obcessão para lutar com Naraku do que pela busca dos fragmentos, que seria mais uteis ao nosso grupo, quando terminássemos poderíamos sair em busca dele para derrota-lo. Cheguei perto de Sango e lhe sussurrei: - Sango-chan preciso passar um pouco de tempo sozinha pra pensar sobre o que vou fazer em relação ao Inuyasha, você poderia me encobrir?

\- Claro, ka-chan ainda não acredito que o Inuyasha lhe fez isso, é um idiota.

\- Não fale assim Sango, eu quis me iludir por acreditar que ele me amava, mas ele devota seu amor a ela e não a mim. Disse Kagome pensando com dor no amor de Inuyasha para com Kikyo.

\- é melhor você ir agora antes que ele e o Miroku voltem da caçada e esconda seu cheiro para ele não lhe seguir. Disse sango com empatia da dor de sua melhor amiga.

Com isso kagome saiu sem direção certa, caminhou até encontrar um lago com pedras na beira dele e uma grande pedra nele, na qual Kagome sentou e observou a lua minguante com esperança de que sua vida deixasse de ser uma incerteza sem fim e que fosse parecida com a lua e suas lindas fases.

Fiquei um bom tempo a observar a lua e a refletir, se deveria desistir ou perseguir as calçadas como a musica que escutei ontem quando fui a minha era, mas fui tirada das minhas divagações, quando sinto uma presença de um yokai conhecido, tão parecido com o causador das minhas angustias.

\- boa noite, Sesshoumaru-sama. Falo em tom neutro.

\- como percebestes a presença deste Sesshoumaru, humana?

\- acaso, pensas que sou como o teu amado irmão, um tolo que mal treina e que não se esforça? Digo sarcasticamente, virando-me para encara-lo.

\- como ousa falar desse jeito com este Sesshoumaru, humana insignificante. Disse ele chegando perto de mim e pegando em meu queixo e forçando-me a olhar em seu olhos.

\- humana sim, insignificante nunca, se falo assim é porque estou cansada de ser subjugada, maltratada e enganada pelos outros e pelo seu meio-irmão que só sabe engana a si mesmo, pelo amor de uma mulher de barro morta há mais de 50 anos. Dizer isso foi como se os grilhões que me prendiam fossem quebrados e espalhados por toda a terra, assim como os fragmentos da shikon no tama pelo Japão da era feudal. - poderia me soltar, está me machucando, alias se quer me machucar deveria fazer mais que isso.

-humana, você é diferente dos demais humanos, sua coragem me impressiona, assim como sua atual força espiritual, alem da sua indumentária esquisita. Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

\- que proposta? Digo receosa.

-quero que se junte a mim, na busca do paradeiro de Naraku, que será muito mais rápido do que junto com aquele hanyou, e para você mais rápida seria a procura dos fragmentos da shikon no tama, se quiser aceitar minha proposta venha aqui durante a próxima lua cheia. Disse Sesshoumaru, soltando me e indo embora do mesmo jeito que chegou.

Por quê ele faria uma proposta dessas pra mim, se aceitasse tudo terminaria mais cedo e poderia voltar a minha era e a minha família, e teria um pouco de paz. Mas não posso trair meus amigos, principalmente a Sangô, que durante esse tempo se tornou a irmã que nunca tive, não, eu tenho que aceitar e irei falar com ela, sei que ela irá me entender, que com essa proposta o Kohaku estará cada vez menos em poder de Naraku. Falta mais de duas semanas pra lua cheia, até lá irei meditar e treinar meus poderes.

* * *

deixem seus reviews falando bem ou mal, esse inicio de fanfic estava esquecida no meu pc e qualquer semelhança com a minha outra fanfic não é coincidencia, escrevi essa primeira.


	2. Chapter 2

Boa leitura!

* * *

Passaram dois dias e ainda não criei coragem de sobre o encontro e a proposta de Sesshoumaru à Sango, não posso mais esperar mais tempo. Quando o Inuyasha ir atrás da barrosa, irei contar a Sango. Nesses dois dias estivemos atrás de 2 fragmentos da shikon no tama, não sei qual foi o milagre que aconteceu pro Inuyasha permiti isso.

Estávamos voltando para a vila, quando senti um fragmento da shikon no tama junto de uma presença de um youkai.

-Inuyasha, estou sentindo um fragmento da shikon no tama ao sul daqui. Falo para todos ouvirem.

\- keh, vamos logo pegar esse fragmento, quero logo voltar pra vila, sobe Kagome. Ouvi Inuyasha dizendo com pressa e desconfio de algo.

\- irei com a Sango na Kirara. Digo pensando que nunca gostei de ir nas costas dele. –Vamos!

Chegamos onde o fragmento estava e descobrimos que era um youkai lagarto, nós nos preparamos para a briga, como sempre o Inuyasha não esperou e foi logo atacando o youkai com esse ataque prepotente dele, tive que recuar e subir numa árvore para ter uma boa visão da luta. Vejo a Sango atacando junto de Miroku e o Inuyasha recuando para atacar mais uma vez, vendo isso não espero mais e uso meu arco e flecha, pego uma das flechas e á energizo com meu poder espiritual, começo a me preparar para dispará-la contra o youkai, quando sinto uma presença familiar atrás de mim, mas percebo que meus amigos não perceberam ela e me viro para ver quem estava atrás de mim, porém vejo Sango sendo jogada contra uma árvore e disparo minha flecha contra o youkai e ele some apenas restando o fragmento que tenho que purificar e proteger. Lembrando do ser atrás de mim, me viro e vejo quem eu menos esperava, era Sesshoumaru me encarando com curiosidade!?, ele me dá um pequeno sorriso debochado antes de sumir e nessa hora chega Inuyasha me pegando pela cintura.

\- me solta, seu idiota. Senta! Senta! Senta! Grito com raiva, me solto dele e vou até Sango.

\- Sango, você está bem? Minha voz saiu cheia de preocupação.

\- Sim, a batida com a árvore não foi tão forte. Ouvindo isso soltou um suspiro de alivio e abraço minha amiga.

\- será que podemos voltar logo pra vila? Falou Inuyasha e minha desconfiança só aumentava.

\- Claro, mas antes tenho que purificar o fragmento da shikon no tama. Falando isso desfaço o abraço e vou até onde o corpo do youkai estava, pego o fragmento e me afasto dele, me sento começando á purificar o fragmento.

Inicio a purificação do fragmento e aquela sensação de ser parte de algo maior vem à mim, fecho os olhos e me deixo dominar por ela, sinto-me etérea e aos poucos essa sensação vai diminuindo, com o passar dos minutos termino a purificação do fragmento. A sensação se foi e me vejo segurando o fragmento totalmente purificado sentada no chão com Miroku me olhando com admiração.

\- Vamos embora. Digo me levantando e monto na Kirara junto com a Sango. Depois disso pairou um silencio estranho sobre nós, mas durou pouco porque como sempre Inuyasha queria chegar logo na vila e nos obrigou a continuar sem uma parada pro almoço. Não sei como cheguei a pensar que amava ele com sua falta de paciência que agora me dá dor de cabeça.

\- Sango, percebeu que o Inuyasha está agindo diferente hoje? Sussurrei á ela.

\- Percebi, o que será que deu nele pra agir assim?

\- Não sei, quando chegamos na vila, quero te contar algo pra você. Melhor ficamos quietas, o Inuyasha tá nos olhando. Ficamos em silencio por horas e agradeci por isso, não queria que ele desconfiasse de algo.

Começava á anoitecer quando finalmente chegamos á vila, e Inuyasha foi para floresta dele, Miroku foi falar com a vovó Kaede, Shippou deve ter ido procurar alguém pra pregar peças, Sango e eu fomos para perto do poço que me trouxe para cá. Chegando lá contei tudo o que me aconteceu há 2 dias atrás.

\- Kagome, o que você irá fazer? Questiona Sango seriamente.

\- Sango sinceramente, não sei. A primeiro momento eu diria sim à proposta de Sesshoumaru, mas penso como seria difícil a convivência com alguém tão frio como ele. Ainda tenho 2 semanas para decidir. Falei com calma.

\- Acho que deviria seguir viagem com ele quando a lua cheia chegar.

\- Porque fala isso, Sango?

\- Primeiro como você mesma disse que a convivência com ele seria difícil, mas não seria como a que você tem com o InuYasha. Segundo, possivelmente a pequena Rin viajem com vocês junto daquele youkai pequeno. Terceiro, é uma oportunidade de viver sem ser tão dependente de nós e não terá que aguentar os atos pervertidos do Miroku.

\- Imagino que possivelmente Sesshoumaru vá me ensinar como lutar caso eu viaje com ele.

\- Está tarde, melhor voltamos para vila. Estou com fome e você também deve está. Nesse instante meus estomago ganha vida e nós 2 rimos no caminho. Enquanto minha mente divagava sobre a proposta de Sesshoumaru e sobre o comportamento meio abstrato que ele demonstrou a mim.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e peço desculpas pela demora de atualizar esse capítulo. Simplesmente esqueci da fic e quando tentava continuar a escrever, me dava um bloqueio. Deixem comentários! É importante saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo e me ajudar a melhorar a fanfic.

Espero receber flores em vez de pedras.

Até o próximo capítulo.

RitaMonS.


End file.
